


Visit

by Moomoogirl1



Series: Four [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maid Costume, Multi, OT4, Past Child Abuse, Roleplay, Yes Rin finally wears it, strained parental relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoogirl1/pseuds/Moomoogirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful glowing evening and as Makoto was toweling Haru's hair, Sousuke announced, “So my mom's coming over this Sunday”. Rin, who had just been knocking water out of his ear stopped mid hit, his eyes turning wide.</p><p>“But...You hate your mom”.</p><p>“I don't hate her!” Sousuke snapped. “She's just...difficult”.</p><p>In which our lovely foursome receive a not so lovely visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. After countless revisions. I'm back, here to release the next installment in this series. Gosh. Take it, just take it! *shoves it out into the world*

Makoto considered himself an understanding person. He got why Sousuke's handsome face turned brittle whenever mother's scolded their children a little too harshly on their train rides home. He knew why Haru still wasn't ecstatic whenever his younger teammates who didn't really know him yet, continued to say the reason their team was so great was because of him, even after the quiet boy insisted it was a team effort. He understood why sometimes Rin never slacked off his swimming, why he never took a break, why each lap he took going back and forth in the open sea ended up being three kilometers. They didn't exactly have to tell him, he just kind of figured it out and kept it their little secret, for their sake.

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful glowing evening and as Makoto was toweling Haru's hair, Sousuke announced, “So my mom's coming over this Sunday”. Rin, who had just been knocking water out of his ear stopped mid hit, his eyes turning wide.

“But...” he finally said after a pregnant pause. “You hate your mom”.

“I don't hate her!” Sousuke snapped and Haru grabbed the ends of the towel on his head, silent but watching with significantly more intensity. “She's just...difficult”. Makoto's hands had since left Haru's head and shifted their focus on Sousuke's broad hunching shoulders.

“It's okay,” he assured him, softly kneading his fingers into the other's skin. Makoto really just wanted to kiss him right then and there, kiss away all of Sousuke's troubles with his mother and stepfather, smooch Rin's mouth closed to prevent those expectant protests, and peck away the worried lines that were already appearing on Haru's forehead. But things didn't work like that and even in they did, they were at a public pool. An elderly couple began watching them after Sousuke shouted and Makoto readily stepped into his life long role of keeping damage control.

“We'll make sure everything is clean, or at least cleaner than usual,” he said with a laugh he hope sounded calm and breezy. “I'll have to get a little more groceries too then...” “I guess we could do that now,” Haru thought aloud along with him, eyes still trained on Sousuke. “It's already Friday”. Rin offered no suggestions to make the visiting mother feel welcome. He only huffed, avoided eye contact with them all, and crossed his arms.

They all silently changed in the locker room with the exception of Makoto asking if that bloody bruise Haru received when he tumbled on the floor with Rin Monday had healed (Sousuke had come back to see the two of them, limbs tangled, lips smashed together and blood marks on the floor. It wasn't a pleasant sight and he was very vocal to make sure they knew that). Haru only grunted with an affirmative yes, his body practically pressing close to Sousuke's. Sousuke, who usually got a little bashful when Haru was clingy in public, silently bumped shoulders with him. Makoto had long since learned this was their silent way of saying communicating with each other.

Rin meanwhile was taking a shower. A very long one. By the time he was done, twenty minutes later, the other three were sitting on the bench outside the locker room. He came out with a hearty sorry and a charming smile, but Makoto, no, really all of them could tell he wasn't done making his case. Sousuke returned to him a sour look and actually took Haru's hand to drag them to their old but reliable car.

The atmosphere as they drove to the grocery store was tense to say the least. Sousuke fumed in the back and Rin who pretty much figured they all figured him out, was pouting in the passenger seat. When Makoto took a quick look in the back seat he noticed Haru and Sousuke were still holding hands.

They arrived to the mart's parking lot without having said a single word to each other. It took everything within Makoto suppress a sigh. Instead he turned to Rin and said, “Let's go in, just you and me. Haru and Sousuke can rest for a bit”. Rin pressed his lips together into an extremely thin line.

“Why?”

“It'll be fun. Like we're on a date!”

“But...we're shopping...for Sousuke's-”

“Have fun,” Haru suddenly cut in, hand clutching onto Sousuke's even tighter and Rin knew when he was being dismissed. With a hiss he turned to Sousuke and asked him what the hell his mother liked to eat. Sousuke shrugged. “Anything expensive really...”

“So get something cheap, like you probably want to,” Rin said with sneer and Makoto felt his stomach twist but not in the nice way like whenever Rin stuck a finger down the hem of his jeans and stroked the flesh of his hips whenever nobody was looking. He _hated_ when Rin got nasty like this and acted like he knew what was best for Sousuke (or for Haru and himself for that matter). It usually lead to heads being butted and the last thing Makoto wanted was for Sousuke's mother to be greeted with blood marks on the floor. And it would be significantly less sexy on top of that.

Makoto put a hand firmly on Rin's shoulder to pacify him but the redhead shook it off and stormed out of the car. Makoto apologetically smiled at the two in the back. “We'll be right back. I'll...try my best to calm him”. “Good luck,” Haru said as Makoto got out. Sousuke said nothing but looked at him as he was doing him the world's biggest favor.

When Makoto arrived to the sales section, he found Rin, already with a cart, dumping packet after packet of ramen noodles. He quietly walked up to him, watching Rin's enraged expression sear itself on his face 

“Rin”.

“I don't get it!” Rin said hotly, turning to him, wildly waving a ramen pack in his hand. “His mother is such a shallow bitch. I mean, I know he's vaguely told you two about her but. You should have seen it Makoto. You should have seen his face whenever she promised to come to a swim meet only to go out on a date with her husband. Or when he and that bastard got into a fight. She always took that asshole's side. Always. Never her own son's. And it was so fucking obvious that guy got a kick out of picking on someone half his age and getting away with it!”

Rin's voice was getting louder and shrill and Makoto was pretty sure they've garnered some attention now, especially this time of night. But he let Rin rant on, let him get it out. “Oh, and his dream to go pro? She'd come over to pick him up, talk to my mom, and brag about how _her little Sousuke_ was going to make _her_ all this money. He acts like it doesn't bother him, like he's grown and can handle his “eccentric” mother but it's all fucking bullshit. She actually said 'Well now you can work for your father at a job that's just as lucrative!' when she learned her son's dreams may never come true. Give up his dreams. To go work for the the step father who would make his life miserable. She's delusional!” Makoto couldn't help but let out a little giggle at Rin's falsetto and Rin couldn't help but smile himself, though it was strained.

“I just...I guess the one who really hates her is me,” Rin admitted forlorn, dropping the ramen on the floor. “I never really say anything about his home life because he chooses not to, and I've respected that, or at least as much as I could. But now, she wants to come to our home. _Ours_. Just thinking about it drives me mad, like she'll tarnish every perfect thing we worked so hard to achieve”.

Makoto smiled, feeling whiplashed but a little better that Rin was opening up now, and hugged him close. Rin looked like a powerhouse in the water and on TV as he flew through the pool lanes. But in Makoto's arms he felt fragile, shaking with emotion. “She can't tarnish our home Rin. We wouldn't let her,” he whispered, rubbing his back. “But she can make Sousuke very sad, we know that much. I know you just want him to cut her off but we still have to respect Sousuke's decisions, even if that means letting her visit him in his home. We have to support him the best way we can okay?”

Rin mutely nodded on his chest, looked left and right to check if anyone was watching, before leaning up to give him a quick kiss. “You always know what to say,” he said with a gradual grin. “How the hell would we manage without you?” Makoto laughed, his hand drawing closer to the slight curve in Rin's back. “I do try. Now let's get some fresh veggies. She can't dislike vegetables, no matter their price tag”.

“And steak!” Rin shouted, with brilliant smile and gosh, Makoto wanted to kiss him so so very much but they had since left the sales aisle and wandered into the much more populated meats section. “It'll be expensive but we'll serve Sousuke the best pieces and give her the fatty slices”. “Riiiin,” Makoto whined but linked arms with him as Rin continued to push their ramen filled cart.

When they arrived back to the car, with vegetables, steak and some rice (and ten packs of ramen, in case they were in a rush and needed to nab a fast lunch), Rin opened the trunk to spot Sousuke's legs in the air. Haru's head slowly appeared from behind the car seat, hair rustled and lips red.

“Welcome back,” he deadpanned but let out a distressed sound when Sousuke's own head shot up, shirt unbuttoned and eyes, diluted. His gaze settled on Rin and he spoke urgently.

“Rin it's okay. I can just meet her at the cafe down a couple of blocks-”

“Nope, shut up,” Rin commanded but then his face softened. “I was being dramatic. True, I was worried but that's no excuse to give you any added stress. Sorry babe”. Rin ducked into the trunk, pulled his body to the edge of the car's back seat and gave Sousuke a sweet kiss that lingered. Usually Makoto would panic and check the area in case anyone saw. But he kind of didn't care at that moment. Haru's smile was small but it was at peace and Makoto felt all was right again with their little foursome.

“Did you get fancy tuna?” Haru then asked, his eyes gleaming with hope. Makoto chuckled as Sousuke gave Rin a surprise pinch on the nose before giving a kiss on Haru's own.

“I think something that nice should be enjoyed when it's just the four of us for the weekend, don't you?”

 

* * *

 

Their apartment was usually always clean. Rin and Sousuke tended to keep neat spaces. The same couldn't be necessarily said for Makoto and Haru's room. Haru practically discarded his clothes on the floor to jump into the bath everyday. Makoto had no problem putting away clothes but his desk and dresser tops left something to be desired. When they first moved in together, Sousuke and Rin would rag on their lack of cleanliness every time they stepped foot in the room. But it had been two years of living together and accepting each other's flaws. Now sometimes Makoto will come in the room to see Rin bent over his furniture, rearranging the order. Sometimes Sousuke comes over and vacuums after he just vacuumed his own room. They just request in exchange Haru always spread his bed and Makoto place anything that can't be placed on his furniture's surface in bins placed under his bed.

Makoto came back that afternoon with wipes, sponges, and paper towels. He brought the supplies during break and figured Sousuke was going to turn their place upside down. His mom was apparently all about looks. She probably wouldn't be crazy over their humble abode; Sousuke had grown up on the richer side of Iwatobi and Makoto remembered being little, mouth hanging open, staring at those houses whenever his parent's drove by. He asked his dad if they were mansions once and father only laughed, explaining to his son there were definitely bigger houses than those out in the world. They still never stopped looking impressive to Makoto, even as he got older.

He tried not to think too hard about how little Sousuke might have been as lonely as Haru in such a big house; ostracized by his step dad and for the most part, ignored by his mother. 

But no unhappy thoughts! Makoto had to be strong for them all this week. Rin apologized for his behavior the night before but he wasn't like Makoto, he couldn't hide his feelings. Sousuke's worries about the weekend visit were a no brainer and Haru...Makoto dreaded Haru starting to feel down when he meet his boyfriend's mother. Haru had his own issues with his parents though he wasn't very open about it. It was mainly his grandmother who raised him and when she died, even still, Haru's parents thought he was perfectly fine growing up in a house by himself.

“Father says I'm very mature,” Haru explained shortly after his grandmother's passing when Makoto's mother asked if his parents would be around more. Makoto remembered his mother pausing, saw a flicker of emotion pass across her face and then smile and say what a nice compliment Haru received. But when Haru left, she shouted passionately at her husband, demanding to know “what the hell is wrong with those people? He's barely nine!”

Ugh, no Makoto had to stop thinking so hard about these things. He could do that later, now was the time to make sure he held everything together. For their sake.

He opened the door and his nostrils were hit with the smell of cleaners and air fresheners. Well cleaning had definitely started already. He stepped into the kitchen which opened up to the living room. There sat Haru, idly watching the TV.

“Sousuke's cooking tonight,” Haru said when Makoto drew close and bent over to give him a kiss. “He's almost done with our room. Says his mother may want a tour of the place”.

“Sounds good,” Makoto smiled, holding up his bag with cleaning supplies. “I brought extra stuff just in case we were running low and need to replace the sponges”. Haru nodded and reached up to take the bag out of his hands. He was going to be the one to put them away. “Stay here,” he said softly, leading Makoto to sit. “They'll be done soon”.

As Haru put everything away, Makoto took the time to watch whatever Haru had playing. It was a documentary about seals and he couldn't help but gush when the the fluffy white sea pups played with their mothers. It reminded him of when he was small and he would beg his mother to pick him up and she would tickle his tummy instead. One time she tickled so much and he laughed so hard, he threw up. His mom spent the next hour crying, cleaning him up and saying sorry. She was such a loving person and she understood him, even when he told her he was dating three boys. It was she who convinced his father it was okay for their son to be in a polyamorous relationship (who at the time would rather him just date Haru). “Makoto has such a big heart, we can't expect him to give it to just one person!” she told her husband, stroking his face.

Makoto hoped...maybe one day, Haru and Sousuke's own mothers would realize their errors and come to understand their sons.

“Why the long face?”

Makoto, startled out of his thoughts, looked up to see Sousuke standing by the side of the couch, smiling down at him. What Makoto didn't expect was the waiter suit he was wearing.

“Is...is that the same suit you wore to your swim team's cultural festival?” Makoto asked and Sousuke looked confused. Or at least, he was really trying, Makoto could immediately tell the man wanted to burst out laughing.

“Sorry sir, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm here to tell you we'll be having curry, rice and steamed kale this evening. So enjoy your show while we prepare your meal. It should only take less than a hour”.

Makoto let out the most ludicrous“pffft” ever and Sousuke started to cough, covering his mouth to hide his own laughter. Haru appeared at his side and lightly slapped his back. “Don't die on us,” he said, mouth twitching up at the corners. Sousuke, or rather, Waiter-kun waved his hands and flashed them a beautiful smile. Makoto's heart ached.

“Don't worry sir, I'm fine. Just take a seat and relax. Our maid will be with you shortly”.

“Huh?” Makoto gawked. “Maid? What do you mea-” But Haru put a hand over his mouth and pointed to the TV screen, prompting them to watch. Sousuke flashed them one last smile, looking a little devilish all of a sudden and headed to the kitchen.

Makoto tried his best to keep his focus on the TV but not even the cute sea lion pups could keep his attention now. He wrung his hands and tapped his feet on the floor. Haru obviously was more in the know about the little game that was being played and he was still confused as to who the maid-

And then Rin flounced in the room, a frilly headband placed on top of his head with puffy skirts hitting his knees. Makoto lost it and doubled over.

“Of course, the year before, the lower class men had to wear maid outfits, I nearly forgot!” Makoto shrieked as Haru rubbed his back, silently asking him to calm down. But Makoto couldn't stop, it was too much. For years, Rin denied the existence of this infamous piece of clothing, and refused to let it see the light of day. But he had actually kept it all this time. Makoto felt his stomach twist at the sight of him, smiling toothily, hands on his hips and legs far apart. It was the good kind of twist.

“Good sir, I'm not sure why you're laughing but I'm here to make sure you're as comfortable as possible”. Rin spoke in a sugary voice, but his eyes flashed darkly and his cheeks were spotted with red. “So Tachibana-sama, are you comfortable?”

Rin fluidly lounged himself on the couch's arm rest, tucking a stray strand of red hair behind his ear. Makoto stammered out a yes. Holy hell, Rin was going to kill him and Sousuke and Haru were going to just watch. Well Haru was watching right now, his own eyes turning dark with lust. Rin leaned over Makoto and put his face right in his former rival's.

“And you Nanase-sama? Anything I can do for you?”

Makoto didn't miss how Rin's hand had found its support on his lap, near his groin.

“My mouth is dry,” was Haru's candid response and shit, Makoto's body was having a _really_ strong reaction to that. Rin gave him a quick smirk, and squeezed his inner thigh before returning his undivided attention to Haru.

“I can definitely help fix that,” he replied huskily and Makoto had to muffle a groan. In only a matter of seconds, Rin was settled nicely in his lap, squirming, when Haru engulfed his mouth over his. Makoto watched, dazed, as the two went at it, Haru's tongue slipping in and out of Rin's willing mouth. He felt his member twitch and really, really hoped Rin didn't feel that. But he saw that quick smirk appear against Haru's lips and Rin painfully grinded into him.

Makoto let out a gasp and Haru's kisses became ten times fiercer.

“Rin-chan! What have I told you about this type of behavior.”

Only Sousuke's booming voice could have cut the magic short. He was standing right next to them, arms crossed, looking stonily down. His acting seemed to have improved over the stove. Rin cheekily grinned up at him.

“You're just mad you're not in on this action. You're free to join Sousuke-kun~”

They all saw Sousuke's face waver, his mouth open slightly, eyeing them hungrily. Makoto was pretty sure he was about to break character until he scoffed and uncrossed his arms. “Whatever. Good gentlemen, dinner is served”.With a curt nod, he briskly walked back to the table. Makoto made a mental note to praise his restraint later and make it up to him.

Haru shrugged, non pulsed about his fun being interrupted and followed. Rin smiled, proud, and then purred in Makoto's ear, “We better hurry Tachibana-sama. We want to eat so we have energy to continue later don't we?”

“Oh my god,” Makoto weakly croaked out as Rin laughed and took his hand to pull him up from the couch.

Dinner was excellent but that was to be expected. Sousuke had always been a pretty good cook and his palate was more diverse than Haru's, who mainly stuck to seafood. Makoto made sure to sit next to Haru and not Rin. Throughout dinner he tried some small talk but everyone's responses were short. Rin was all smiles, and Makoto could tell from where he was sitting that he was fiddling with Sousuke's lap, especially whenever Sousuke jerked and choked on his food. Haru was calm for the most part, body wise. His eyes rove around the table though, shining with _want._ It was a miracle Makoto even finished his meal, gulping it all down.

“Mmm, that was good!” he said loudly, clasping his hands to hold himself together. “Well then, I'll be riiiiiiight back”. He quickly got up from his seat and ignored Haru's telepathic plea to stay seated.

His body was on fire. 

When he closed the door, keeping it unlocked, he sat on the toilet's lid and wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn't running away, no. He just wasn't sure he could drag out this foreplay for as long as Rin and Sousuke had possibly planned. He waited, certain someone was going to follow him. When nearly ten unbearable minutes had passed, Makoto sighed and got up. He guessed he would have to play it their way. But when he opened the door, there stood Sousuke, hands in his pockets, looking strangely calm.

“Don't leave, let me run you a bath”.

The order was firm. Makoto gulped, nodding his head and turned to sit on the toilet again.

As Sousuke turned on the faucet knobs, Makoto tapped his feet and held his hands in between in legs. He always got antsy whenever they prolonged stuff like this; he supposed there was a part of him that wasn't patient after all. Sousuke stood up to reach for the bath soap, the one Makoto really liked that smelled like peaches, and took a quick look at his lover fretting on the toilet. He chuckled, turning back to his task.

“Someone's impatient”.

“I can't help it!” Makoto complained. “Plus, Waiter-kun, shouldn't you be addressing me as sir?” Sousuke turned around, and Makoto saw the whole thing pan out in slow motion, his breath catching in his throat under Sousuke's powerful gaze. He crouched over him, placing his long arms on both his sides and gripping his strong hands on the edges of the toilet seat.

“Waiter-kun's feeling a little impatient himself”.

His words almost came out in growl and Makoto whimpered without even meaning to. He closed his eyes when Sousuke closed the space between their lips, melting into it. When he felt Sousuke's tongue glide against his teeth, his knees began to shake.

“Aw jeez, you're already a mess,” Sousuke chided, putting a hand under his chin and giving him another kiss. “Wanna strip for me and I'll wash you up?” Makoto let out a frustrated groan.

“No”.

“No?” Sousuke repeated, nipping the side of his chin.

“I...I just want you to fuck me to be honest”.

The request came out fast and in a jumble. It wasn't like Makoto to usually curse. With the exception being when he was aroused. Sousuke pulled back and let out a whistle.

“Language Tachibana”.

He then grabbed his shirt and smashed their lips together.

Everything after that was a blur. Makoto wasn't even sure when they got out of their clothes and into the steamy hot water. He did vaguely remember asking where was some lube but Sousuke had murmured something about the water being just fine.

What Makoto does remember clearly is holding onto Sousuke for dear life as the man pounded into him with no mercy. Sex with Sousuke tended to get hard and intense and Makoto loved him for it because sex was one of the few times Makoto ever got rough himself. They were pretty close to chewing each others mouths off and Sousuke gritted out that Makoto was going to leave nail marks on his back.

“Sorry-”

“Don't you even dare,” Sousuke snarled before plunging his mouth on his neck.

The water around them managed to stay warm, possibly because of the friction and warmth from their bodies. Makoto was barely able to keep his eyes open, head hung against the bathtub's edge, crying out whenever Sousuke pushed another delicious trust into him. He may or may not have heard Rin crying out somewhere as well and he only prayed the neighbors wouldn't hear.

When he finally came, his cry silent, he felt his body floating from the pure ecstasy of it all. It was like he wasn't even in the water anymore. But Sousuke's close body still kept him grounded. With a few final thrusts, he came as well. He collapsed on him, with a shudder.

There stayed quiet for a few minutes, Makoto straining his ears to to see if he had indeed heard Rin's throaty moans. But the apartment was silent save for the gentle strum of content that ran through it. Sousuke lifted his head to kiss his cheek.

“Wanted to do something nice for you, 'fore things got miserable,” he explained, giving another sweet kiss. “The outfits were Rin's idea. Sorry we stress you guys out”. Makoto grabbed both sides of his head and forced Sousuke to look him in the eye. “Sousuke, please don't think for a second you make Haru and I stressed or miserable. Okay, maybe a little stressed but I love you, how could I not be stressed for you?”

Sousuke laughed and hid his face in the crook of Makoto's neck, holding him tightly. The water rippled around his arms like magic and Makoto thought it was beautiful, what they all had together was the most beautiful thing he'd ever see in his lifetime.

“Damn, what would we do without you?”

“Rin said the same thing last night!” Makoto cried, still amazed how similar the two could be despite their obvious differences. “But I wouldn't be able to do a lot of things without you guys or Haru”.

Sousuke smirked. “Like this?” He pushed his dick, which had been so comfortably still inside Makoto, further in and Makoto cried out once more.

Haru and Rin found them an hour later, dozing off in a tub of water, sweat and cum.

“Gross,” Haru with his bruised lips benevolently smiled, as Rin, grinning and taking his phone out of his sloppily thrown on shorts, took a picture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting a sex scene, ever. Wowza.
> 
> Significantly less sexy times coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave their lovely kudos and added this to their bookmarks. And now, without further ado, the actual visit.

Makoto woke up to the sound of clanging in the kitchen. Rin's arms were wrapped around his middle, and he heard the pro swimmer's light snores. He remembered he and Haru shaking him and Sousuke out of their stupor and dragging them to bed. It wasn't unusual for all four of them to share a bed. It was a tight squeeze and more than one sheet had to be used least quarrels about hogging the covers ensued but it was nice all the same, and Makoto went to bed happy.

He almost forgot today was going to be a long day.

He shifted, reaching to shake his lover. “Rin wake up, we got to get ready”. Rin let out a groan, muttered “five more minutes”, and tried to pull him closer to his torso. Makoto softly laughed, turning his body to kiss his brow. “Okay, five more. But no longer than that, Sousuke needs our support today”.

At the mention of Sousuke's name, Rin's eyes shot open and his body sat up straight like an arrow. “Oh shit, I almost forgot...last night was so fucking _perfect_ ”. Makoto hummed, lifting his body off the mattress. “I know. I'm really happy you guys did that, thanks”. Rin grinned, his sharp teeth shining in the sun rays filtered through the blinds. “The only thing I regret is not having my way with you and Sousuke...Not that Haru didn't disappoint. But I heard you in the bathroom, even over my loud ass. It was so hot, hearing Sousuke fuck you while Haru fucked me”.

Rin breathed heavily on his naked chest, slyly licking a nipple. Makoto let out sigh, wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend. It was tempting to just stay here, call Haru and Sousuke back to bed and just cuddle, kiss, and touch each other all day. But a parent was coming over and they needed to get prepared.

“Okay Rin-Rin, five minutes are up!”

“Aww, come on! At least let me shower with you?”

Makoto gave him a exasperated look. “You are incorrigible...” Rin smiled and batted his eyelashes. “I aim to please”.

And then Sousuke poked his head in the room, looking sever. “Don't you even think about convincing Makoto to shower with you. I don't need any persistent hard ons around my mother, no matter how annoying she is”.

“How come you're the only one who gets to share bath water with him?” Rin yelled in protest as Makoto hid his face in the pillow because he was pretty sure his laughter was just going to get on their nerves.

After a nice, solo, shower, Makoto came into the kitchen, feeling nervous but refreshed. Haru was standing near the rice cooker, vacantly staring at the wall in front of him. He was feeling just as apprehensive and Makoto did his best to ease his nerves by placing a kiss near the top of his neck. “Anything I can do to help?”

Haru blinked, turning his body so his chin touched Makoto's chest. “Some flowers maybe. She likes flare and I don't want her making mean comments about our place.” Makoto dipped his hands on Haru's hips, rubbing his nose affectionately against Haru's cheek. “Okay then. I'll go down the convenience store, they sell some pretty nice ones”.

Rin's head appeared on Haru's left shoulder, hair dripping and fresh out the shower. “I'll come with you. I'm going to drive myself crazy if I stay here. I'll start getting paranoid about the place not being clean enough for her highness”. Makoto looked over to Sousuke on at the stove, hoping the man would ignore the jab. But Sousuke actually let out a little chuckle, using the tong to turn over the steak.

The trip took longer than either buyer projected. The little store wasn't open, a sign written “It's my daughter's wedding day! Be back tomorrow to tell you all about it” on it's door. So they had to walk back, take the car, and drive to the same grocery store they had been to Friday night. Makoto wanted to get some orchids for her to take home. Rin balked at such a kind thought and suggested they get some daisies. They were less expensive and less thoughtful. They went back and forth in what Makoto could perhaps call an argument but he and Rin never really argued. It was more like they would stubbornly put their foot down and try to convince the other why their idea was better. In the end, they compromised on roses and headed back.

When they got there and took off their shoes. Makoto heard Rin take in a sharp breath. When he looked down to where he was looking, he saw a small pair of feminine shoes.

“Is that the other two?” someone said out loud. The voice was a clear alto and a figure rushed into the entrance hallway, luxurious brown hair bustling around their pretty face. Wow, Sousuke's mom was pretty, she had to be one of the prettiest mothers Makoto had ever seen (aside from his own of course). And she looked younger than he thought she would be. When she spotted the roses in their hands her eyes lit up like fireworks. Sousuke certainly didn't inherit her eyes.

“For me?” she gushed cutely, putting her hands on her face and then reaching out to snatch the flowers out of their hands. “You shouldn't have, how sweet! My goodness Rin, you've gotten so handsome! You sure you don't have a girlfriend?”

Rin's smile was clearly forced but he remained polite. “No ma'am. Much too busy at the moment”.

“Well, when you do settle down, I am certain you'll make some lady a very lucky mother in law!” she said with a wink. Rin's smile quickly became more genuine, Makoto already hearing the 'well consider yourself lucky then, not that you deserve it' running through his head. He then noticed she was now looking him over, a pleased smile on her pretty face.

“Well, well, my little Sousuke definitely as some lookers for roommates. Do you work out?”

Makoto suddenly felt the look she was giving him was _way_ too similar to the roving ones Sousuke gave and he immediately waved his hands, face red. She was married right? She wasn't going to keep checking him out like her son always did....right?

Luckily Makoto was overreacting and simply seeing similarities between Sousuke and his mother. She didn't stop talking though. She was definitely a talker. When she went back to the living room she plopped down next to Sousuke to show him the flowers they got her. Haru was sitting in the lone chair, lips pressed together and eyebrows furrowed.

“We should put these in a vase. Yes, let's do that right now!” she said with a bright smile. “Your place is clean, yes, but you never had a problem with cleaning your room. Koji made sure of that”.

Sousuke's left eye twitched and Makoto suddenly had this looming, sickish feeling that Sousuke's cleanliness was less so natural and more so _drilled_ into him. His mother, looking significantly less pretty, handed him the roses with a wave of her other hand. “Put them away for me dear, pretty up the place. This place could use a little more hmmm, umf! Yes, that's it. Boy's apartments have no personality whatsoever”.

Strike two. Rin's smile bared more teeth, but not in the sexy way. Haru swiftly craned his head to look out the window, eyebrows ceasing to relax.

“And the commute here must be horrible!” she lamented quite dramatically, placing a hand over her heart. “I tried to buy Sousuke a car. You know, those hybrids? Very good for the environment plus they're all the rage. He refused though and brought that dingy little motor pile. I told him, no Sousuke, I am not having you drive to our house with that thing. I'll come visit you! Then I did my research and found out you guys, well, don't live in the best part of town. Didn't you consider safety at all?”

She was asking Makoto the question; Haru was avoiding eye contact with her and Rin was looking at him with a silent 'I'm going to break something' grin. He deflected, laughing a bit. “We didn't mind. Money was tight. Besides, it has two bathrooms and-”

“Well money isn't a problem for Sousuke!” the mother cut in with a laugh that almost sounded mocking. Makoto's confidence shriveled. He had no clue how to handle her. Maybe if she weren't the woman who had birthed his partner he might have but...“If we had still lived in Iwatobi that would be one thing. But we've since moved to a much nicer place. Less sea stench and more modern. It's all thanks of my husband, Koji of course. Sousuke can tell you what a great man he is. He is always looking out for his family”.

Makoto felt his eyes strain. Rin, as if on cue, excused himself and walked roughly to the bathroom. Sousuke came back not shortly after, mid his mother's rant about the nastiness that was sand and the smell of fish. Which was good because Makoto was pretty sure by the narrowing look Haru was glaring into the window, he was going to snap. He placed the vase on the spotless coffee table and she smiled, pleased.

“Sousuke, I was just telling them about how much different our new home is from Iwatobi's,” she said, eyes shining. Makoto was positive boasting about her home was one of the joys of Fujimoto-san. “You rarely ever visits though! Our neighbors sometimes ask for you”.

“I'm sure you can just tell them I'm busy,” Sousuke shrugged. His actions were nonchalant but the angle of his mouth and depth in his eyes said otherwise. “Besides Koji is entertaining enough, he gets everyone's attention”.

The woman's smile faltered. “You know dear...it's been over fifteen years, you can stop calling him Koji”.

Sousuke crossed his arms, avoiding his mother's gaze. “I guess I'll start calling him Fujimoto then”.

“But he raised you!” she suddenly yelled and Makoto felt his body lean forward in his seat, his hands gripping the armrest. He was unsettled by the conversation but on the defense. Meanwhile, Haru, eyes wide and face pale, turned his attention back to the conversation he had been trying so hard to ignore.

“You always do this!” the woman said, face scrunched and eyes wet. “I can't believe you're acting this way in front of your friends and embarrassing me!”

“I can't believe,” Sousuke said dangerously low, fingers digging into his forearms. “That you brought that subject up in front of my friends, embarrassing _me_ ”.

“No, don't-” She started but then stopped to look at Makoto and Haru and then fold her hands in her lap. She then closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and looked back to her son.

“We can discuss this later,” she said with a disarming smile.

“Sure,” Sousuke spat. “We should eat”.

“Oh yes,” she said back with a giggle and Haru was looking at her as if she was clinically in need of mental help. “I'm famished! Thank goodness you learned how to cook because I certainly couldn't learn how to!”

Sousuke practically stomped to the kitchen as his mother outrageously flounced behind him.

Haru didn't get up. Instead he stayed seated with the same expression on his face. It...might have been funny if it weren't for the reason why he was making it and if Makoto didn't have similar expression of his own. Rin stalked out the bathroom, very slow and very, very grim. He eyes looked to the two of them saying 'Told ya so'.

Makoto got up to join the mother and son in the kitchen. There was no way he was leaving Sousuke alone with her for the remainder of this visit.

As they warmed up the food and set the table in the joint dining and living room, Fujimoto-san babbled on about the how she wanted a small pet dog but Koji wouldn't let her with a laugh. She went on about the exclusive rec club that was visited by rich Europeans she attended weekly. And then she told them, mostly Makoto, about when Sousuke was four and how he used to pretend he was pirate who collected treasure and exotic marine animals.

“He was a little more talkative back then,” she said with a shrug, placing napkins on the side of each plate. “I'm surprised he didn't get depressed in the horrible, cramped apartment. I sure did”.

Behind her, Sousuke paused and blankly stared at the kitchen wall.

When late lunch/early dinner was served, Sousuke sat next to his mother, and Makoto and Haru sat on the table's other side. Rin sat at the table's head, in between Sousuke and Haru. Makoto already knew it was to avoid engaging Fujimoto-san. No, that task had fallen upon him. Not that she was complaining. If she wasn't talking to her son, which after the almost quarrel wasn't much, she talked to him. Maybe it was because despite how much she was upsetting everyone, Makoto was polite and kind by nature, and wouldn't ignore her like Rin or not answer like Haru.

“This steak is nicely cooked but a little fatty” she commented, using a fork and knife instead of the chopsticks Haru placed. She explicitly asked if there was any western utensils and went digging in their cupboard when Sousuke confirmed they did. “Need to brush up on my skills. I suspect Koji is going to take me to America soon! Besides, don't you guys know you're suppose to eat steak with a knife and fork?” Behind her, Rin had taken the chance to roll his eyes.

“Sorry about the fat, can't be helped,” he said now with a smile that was obviously not sympathetic to everyone there except Fujimoto-san. Makoto internally groaned. Turned out Rin was serious about giving her the fatty pieces. Sousuke's meat definitely looked leaner and he chomped on his food without a word.

“Oh that's okay,” she responded airily. “Can't be helped, you're not a restaurant. Speaking of restaurants, there's this really wonderful steak house in Okinawa where the chefs cook right in front of you. We even meet the governor-” Makoto merely nodded, not really listening. He wasn't one for going into fancy restaurants and politicians.

The meal continued on in this fashion, with Fujimoto-san talking, Makoto nodding at everything she said, and Sousuke having seconds and then thirds. Rin kept interrupting everything negative she recounted with a 'too bad, so sad' attitude while Haru said nothing at all.

By the end of it Makoto was pretty close to begging her to go home to the husband and lavish lifestyle she so obviously enjoyed.

“Well that was filling!” she chirped sweetly like a bird. She got up from her seat to stand and smiled at all of them, liking that all eyes were on her. “You guys tried your best at making me feel welcome here. And while I'm still not fond of the location, I felt your efforts. Thank you”. She clapped her hands and Makoto supposed she wanted them to do the same? So he did and felt like an idiot when he was the only one to join.

“Sousuke honey” she grinned at her son. “Please walk me to my car. I want to make sure it wasn't vandalized”. “Oh yes, you definitely should do that!” Rin suddenly yelled out with much energy. “I can't tell you how many car thefts we've had here. A high classed woman such as yourself is much better off back where she belongs”.

Makoto, Haru and Sousuke shot him the ugliest look they could muster, but Fujimoto-san remained none the wiser and her focus only stayed on the fact that Rin called her a “high classed woman”. She giggled and reached out to pinch his cheeks before he could dodge her hand.

“Such a lady killer!” she cried. “Ah, I am so looking forward to meeting that lucky girl who you'll sweep off her feet. But I'll be fine. I have my strong Sousuke to protect me”. She smiled up at him. But Makoto felt this smile was different from her previous ones. It felt more...real, like she was beaming. Apparently Sousuke must have thought likewise because his mouth opened and remained so when she linked arms with him. “It was fun guys. I wish you the best of luck! _Au revoir_ ~!” With that, she and Sousuke disappeared behind the front door. Instantly Haru slouched in his seat, eyes slightly wide and lips trembling. Makoto reached out to him, alarmed.

“Haru? Are you-”

“I really don't like her,” was all Haru said with Rin crying out “Thank you!!” His smile ceased when Haru shot him a withering glare.

“I don't like her,” he went on. “But Sousuke loves her. Even if what she says hurts him so...I won't be happy if she comes here again but I won't complain...or make sarcastic comments at the dinner table”.

Rin bit his lips, turning red in the face. Makoto sighed, feeling exhausted.

“Guys, please don't start arguing. This afternoon was tough enough as it was”.

“Well at least she took a liking to you,” Rin sighed himself, no longer looking to pick a fight. “But I was expecting that, everyone likes you”.

“It's true,” Haru agreed, a small smile appearing on his face. Makoto laughed.

“Well if distracting her means giving Sousuke a little breathing space, I'm fine with that,” he said as Rin guffawed.

“Fuck, how did you deal with all that though? My mom could barely take ten minutes of it. She'd rush her out the door before she could go on to another subject. It became an art”.

The three of them, feeling much more relaxed now that Fujimoto-san had left, joked around, pinched each others legs and cleaned the table. Makoto promised himself he would give Sousuke a big hug and tell him how strong he was today. And then everything would return to normal.

But ten minutes passed. Then thirty. An hour and then two more. By eight o'clock Rin was demanding they call the police.

“She kidnapped him!” he shouted, voice high with a panic that didn't suit him. “She forced him into her expensive ass car and drove him back to see that fuck Koji. She's probably going to hold him at gunpoint and make him legally change his last name. And then have him write on a chalkboard 'Koji is my daddy' or some sick shit like that. Makoto _get the phone right now or so help me_!”

“Rin, Rin calm down,” Makoto tried to placate him but his own anxiety was eating away at him and he had some outlandish thoughts of his own. Did Sousuke and her get into a fight? Did the police come and arrest them, thinking Sousuke with his huge body and stormy face was going beat her? Were they in jail and being denied a phone call? Haru placed a hand on both their shoulder's, looking a little troubled but much calmer than the other two.

“It's okay,” he said. “Let's split up and find him”. “Right,” Rin agreed already running to put on his shoes. Makoto, heart painfully beating in his chest, nodded and went to do likewise. Rin swung open the door and the other two followed, running into the darkening night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up very soon. Also, don't be shy and feel free to comment. Feedback is always helpful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to come out much sooner but alas, life happened. Thank you kindly for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments. I appreciate it very much.

Rin decided to stay in the area lest Sousuke return as Haru and Makoto went north and south, respectively. The car was parked on the corner of their street so he couldn't have gone far and the convenient store was still closed for the day so it was already out of the question. The park maybe? Makoto decided to head there. If Sousuke was further north, at say, the old records store, Haru would be the one to find him.

The walk was about fifteen minutes away, not the closest spot from their apartment but if Sousuke was trying to get away for a while it was an ideal location. When Makoto got to the entrance, he paused, breath stopping. The way the trees swayed in the wind, like moving big shadows, was frightening. What if Sousuke wasn't here after all and he ran into some gang members? Fujimoto's 'it's not the best side of town' kept replaying itself in his head and he dreadfully wished Haru had not suggested they split up. He could use a shoulder to squeeze on right now.

But he had to find Sousuke. Gang members be damned....okay, not damned, Makoto was sure they were just misguided youth seeking for support and a place to belong. If all, or even one, of his boyfriend's joined a gang (laughable as it was) Makoto would beg for them not to, but in the end follow them if they didn't listen.

So he can face scary trees and killer gangs, if it meant making sure Sousuke was okay.

And luckily, it didn't take long for Makoto to find him. He was hunched on the bench under the large sakura tree. During spring, they celebrated Rin's first sport's magazine interview under that tree, with food and sake. The interviewer was stunned when he found out Rin had been using most of his earnings to improve the swimming facilities back at Samezuka academy and the swim club.

“To be fair, my mom refuses any money from me and I had to get on my knees and beg my sister to let me help her with her college funds. So I guess you can say it runs in the family? Besides, I feel much better knowing I'm getting better equipment for aspiring athletes than I would be, if say, I brought a really nice apartment in Tokyo.”

“I heard you actually live in Tokyo though,” the interviewer said with a smile that screamed 'gotcha' but Rin had smiled sharply right back at him and Makoto remembered hoping no one else would fall in love with the pro swimmer. With just that one smile, Makoto practically wanted to lurch forward, pull him from the television, and kiss him hard.

“Oh I do! It's not a really impressive place but it's small, comfortable, and it's home. I actually live with another fellow swimmer, you may have heard of him. Nanase Haruka? I'm sure you've all heard the story about how we became “rivals” in elementary school. It's us and two other childhood friends. _Just dudes being dudes_.” Rin had laughed so hard at his private joke, leaving the interviewer a little flabbergasted as to why he chose to speak English in the first place.

That outing had been nice because a number of people passed by and recognized Rin and Haru. Ranging from little boys, grown men, friendly mothers, and elderly women, they all stopped by to say hello. There was such a commotion after the first twenty minutes, Rin yelled out loud that anyone interested should just join them and bring some more food and alcohol. And so people did. A good thirty or so.

Makoto had been worried Sousuke and Haru would become irritable about their “date” being cut short, but Haru got tipsy and began to recount his and Rin's first race to avid fans (“Was so annoying. Race went really well. But he was so annoying”). Sousuke surprised them all by becoming the massage expert. All the little grandma's lined up for his magic touch. There was a lot of cheek patting and “you'll make an excellent husband” from his new clients. Makoto was too busy to even miss his lovers as his hands were filled with kids. Literally. By the end of the affair he was holding two little ones with 17 month old sleeping in his lap. All the kids were begging him to come over to their house to play. Makoto remembered Sousuke leaning over to whisper in his ears, “This is actually kind of fun...”

Rin got the wildest sex in his life that night. Makoto remembered Sousuke kissing them all feverishly, like he was going to pass out any second and it made Makoto's heart ache till it hurt. He loved them so much. He was so happy.

Thinking back on that warm time...and seeing Sousuke now hunched over like he wanted to disappear had to be one of the most horrible sensations Makoto ever felt. He rushed to him, mind focused on one thing and one thing only, and threw his arms around him.

“Sousuke!” he cried, eyes closed shut and Sousuke sighed, putting a hand on his arm.

“S'okay. I'm just...kind of...can you talk to me for a while? Like, about anything, anything at all. It could be some stupid shit, doesn't matter”.

Sousuke eyes were pleading.

“Remember when you gave all those back rubs?” Makoto tried, telling the nagging in his head to settle down. Sousuke would talk to him when he was ready. “You were the star of the show. It was so sweet, seeing you with those oba-sans”. Sousuke briefly smiled, but it was gone as soon as it came. He didn't say anything.

“I like it when they stop to talk to us whenever we pass by,” Makoto went on, rubbing circles on Sousuke's back. “Well, I like it when everyone says hello to us. It's nice, to find a little community in a place like Tokyo. I don't regret moving here, even if it is not so safe”.

Wrong thing to say. Sousuke's eyes hardened and Makoto mentally kicked himself for letting that slip.

“Mom doesn't seem to think so.” Sousuke said, voice hard with a vein popping in his neck.

“Sorry...”

“It's not your fault. But she has a knack for doing that, making it seem like it's your fault”.

They sat in heavy silence, Makoto with his hands still on Sousuke's back, rubbing harder than he meant to.

“I...I was happy when we came here,” Sousuke spoke again, eyes drifting to the cloudy night sky. “It reminded me the first home I ever knew. It was just me and her”.

 

* * *

 

It was just Misaki and her little boy Sousuke, on the third floor, apartment 302. There was no dad to really speak of...she mentioned him a couple of times. Talked about how he was such a lady killer with piercing eyes and a nice smile. Said he looked just like him. Sousuke would hang onto every detail she granted him, happy to share some features with his absent father. After all, which child didn't want to have some tie to the parent they never knew? But the more he learned about him, the more Sousuke realized how much his mom wanted to forget him.

She fell in love with him when they were both in high school and then she got pregnant. Their families didn't accept the relationship so they eloped and moved to Iwatobi. But only a few months after Sousuke was born, Yusuke became terminally ill. The doctors couldn't diagnose what it was but in the end it didn't matter. All Sousuke knew was he died, fast, leaving his mother alone with an infant.

Yusuke promised her a house, a backyard for their son to play in, and a permanent office job while she could stay home and take care of the baby as she wished. _Reasonable_ promises. She didn't want much back then. How could she, when all she wanted was already hers? She didn't mind being disowned and poor, as long as they were all together. But the love of her life was taken from her...and that's when she started to change.

And so, the only woman Sousuke really got to know was the one obsessed with marrying into wealth. Who went on and on to her friends about how she needed a man to take care of them. But that didn't stop him from being happy in that cramped apartment of theirs. She'd chase men and be gone late, but she always came back. They'd exchange bedtime stories. Sousuke, with dreamy eyes and a bright smile, was always a pirate and she was mama of the crew. They'd jump on the bed and play swords till they tumbled on the floor laughing.

It was during those moments that Sousuke felt he was seeing the woman she used to be before his dad died. At five, he began to think other men weren't necessary and that he could take care of his mother all by himself. If his dad dying changed her, what was to stop another man from changing her again? But every time he told her it was fine, with just the two of them, she'd get mad and scream that he didn't understand. And upon reflection, Sousuke guesses he didn't. Being a young, single mother must have been tough. But he still wanted things to stay the way they were. Forever.

Koji literally came out of nowhere. There wasn't even a warning. She's kept telling him about this well off “nice” guy she met, but Sousuke didn't think much of it. She was always meeting nice guys who had money and those fancies never went anywhere. But one night, she made him sleep over at a friend's house and when she came to get him, she announced her marriage, his new dad and how they were going to be a happy family. Even her friend was shocked; she didn't tell anyone.

Sousuke was about seven then, well past temper tantrums. He never had one, even when he was a baby. But he threw the hardest fit his life. Misaki had to drag her son into the car and refused to drive until he calmed down. They sat there for hours. By the end of it, Sousuke could barely see anything from crying so much.

Her friends didn't support the union either. After a few months, she made new friends and dropped them all together. From what Sousuke remembered, they weren't crazy about Koji to begin with and the one friend who he slept over during the wedding actually called out his mother when he told her Koji would give his palms twenty slaps if his room wasn't clean.

There was a lot of shouting, his mom walking her to the door and never hearing from her again.

_That was just how Koji is_. Misaki only asked him to stop his abuse once and when he said a fatherless boy like Sousuke needed discipline from a man, not a woman, she never brought it up again.

She really did change, as he feared she would. Her love for status and moving up only got worse and Koji encouraged it by buying her frivolous things. She didn't have any thoughts on her own anymore unless they were husband approved. Her new friends were just as superficial. Stories of pirates and treasure with pillow fights ending in giggles were lost at sea. Sousuke changed too. His eyes turned more broody than dreamy and his smile became a foreigner. At school, he was the quiet, tall kid with the mean mugged face.

“By the time I meet Rin, he was annoying yeah, but he was a breath of fresh air. I had almost given up on trying to form relationships with others. My only comfort was swimming. Mom said I had to do extracurricular activities because all her friend's kids did. I took one look at the swim club, saw how far away it was from home and picked there.

“ When I got into the water, it was like every trouble I had sunk to the bottom of the pool. That's why swimming started off as something so individualistic for me. Even after I meet Rin, started this close relationship with him, I didn't want him to rely on me in a relay race. I didn't want to rely on anyone anymore”.

Sousuke stopped talking, looked to Makoto, and then looked to the sky again, as if asking it if he was bearing himself too much. Makoto leaned closer to him, until he merged into his side.

“It's me Sousuke”.

“Yeah I know. It's just every time she comes back in my life, I think I'm over it. Over her changing, picking him over me. I tell myself dad's death scarred her so she can't help it if she clings to Koji. I know she loved my dad like I love you guys but he died. She can't rely on that type of love anymore. I try to understand, accept it, and move on but...”

There was another heavy silence before Sousuke continued. His voice was getting shaky, like he was having trouble breathing and Makoto put his arms around him again, holding him together, afraid he'd break into tiny pieces from how much fragmented frustrations he was spilling out.

“When she says stuff about being depressed when it was just the two of us, or how I embarrass her, or how I should call Koji dad, or how she does stuff without my permission all the damn time. Like buying me a move in ready apartment I didn't ask for and telling me she's going to drive me there tonight and have movers get my stuff in the morning and-”

“Wait, _what_?”

“She said it was time for me to grow up,” Sousuke growled out, his anger so furious Makoto nearly thought he was mad at him. His eyes were dark and jaw clenched. The vein in his neck was pumping with a nasty viciousness. “Told me to stop acting like I didn't come from a good family. So, I told her the family I came from were two runaway teens who eloped”.

Makoto's heart felt heavy. “Sousuke...”.

“She got quiet and I had this crazy thought, that she'd finally be frank with me, curse me out, maybe even slap me. But she just looked and said nothing. Looked at me like I had just _killed_ her. And then she got in the car and drove away...”

Sousuke's voice ended hollow, his eyes looked hollow and Makoto was stuck with an irrational fear that his heart had left his chest hollow. Sousuke blinked, looked at him, and stared for what seemed like an eternity until he sniffed and broke down crying.

Sousuke's crying was not as pitiful like Rin's or silent like Haru's. It wasn't as pretty as Rei's, or even over the top like Nagisa's. But it was just as loud. It was the most ugliest crying Makoto had ever heard in his life. It pulled him back to when Ren and Ran were newborns and their cries filled him with such an unsettling anxiety, he would constantly ask his mom if they were alright or if they needed to be taken back to the hospital. His mind was screaming _'Sousuke needs help, I need to help-!'_. Before he could really do anything, a pair of hands dragged him from frenzied thoughts.

“H-Haru!”

“It's okay,” Haru calmed him with with just the brush of his thumb on his cheek. But he looked scared himself. Sousuke didn't look up, only cried harder. Haru's hands left him to reach out to Sousuke. Another hand pulled at Makoto's arms and there was Rin, face ashen and teeth gnawing his lips.

“Rin...”

The man only pulled him away from a shaking Sousuke, who was now in Haru's arms, and drew him close.

“Come on,” he whispered back weakly, unsure. Makoto followed him anyway to a bench further away.

They sat there for what felt like a lifetime. Sousuke's crying stopped shortly afterward but he refused to budge from Haru's embrace. Which Haru didn't mind. He had his head rested on Sousuke's back, his own frame trembling. Makoto could only look down on the dirt ground, fat tears pouring out from green heavy eyes. He felt so _useless_. Beside him, Rin hiccuped miserably, squeezing his hand till the blood drained from his fingers.

“Only Haru knows,” Rin suddenly said, voice almost gone from his crying. “Only Haru can understand what that's like. We can't. If I did, I wouldn't have acted the way I did. I-” Makoto quieted him by pulling him close.

“Rin,” Makoto whispered. “If I had known, knew all of this beforehand...I don't think I would have wanted him to see her either”.

By the time they go back home, most apartment lights were off. The walk had been a silent one, all four of them holding hands, with Sousuke in between Haru and Rin. It didn't matter if anyone saw them and if someone asked, they could just claim they were drunk and needed balance support.

They tumbled into Sousuke's bed, quiet. There were no good night kisses, playful slaps on the thighs. They could only hold each other. It didn't matter if Makoto was horrified because one of the men he loved had such a sad childhood in comparison to his own. It didn't matter that Rin felt guilty for not being sensitive enough. Haru felt at a lost because he understood the pain of wishing for a parent's love but at the same time, he didn’t, because Sousuke's experience was still so starkly different from his own. None of these were an important factor. Only one fact remained. When they moved in together, it was like marriage. They were tied to each other. They had been through rough patches before. At times like these, all they could was trust and hold on to each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the real trouble maker for this story. When I talk about rewriting this story several times, this chapter was the main culprit. The child birth was very rough but I did it! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hopefully I can upload the next chapter soon. Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is always a plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long enough!

It had been a week since the visit.

They had taken the Monday off and filled each other to the brim with love and affection. The kisses were tender, the touches light as a feather, and the love making slow it was almost treacherous. Makoto repeated again and again sorry but for what he didn't know. Sousuke accepted each apology with a deep kiss. He didn't do much for once, Haru and Makoto taking turns to lavish him. Rin didn't do much either, another rarity in their dynamic. Instead, he clung to Sousuke, kissing him all over, reverently watching Makoto stroke a withering Sousuke off and Haru steadily pumping in and out of Sousuke, without hurry. Afterward, when Haru doze off, Makoto climbed over Rin, enveloping him in his arms and kissed away any fears he might of still have. His apologies were enough for the both of them. Rin turned into a blubbering mess, which caused Sousuke to smile and hold his hand as Makoto entered Rin. The atmosphere changed then, Sousuke's eyes greedily taking the scene in as Haru peeked with one eye open, fingernails digging into Sousuke's chest. And then they started all over again, only this time, the time to heal was done and it was fierce, and loud, and full of laughter, growls, hisses and giggles once more.

Makoto went to work sore and silently thanked Rin for investing in water proof makeup. It wouldn't do the kids any good to see his love marks. Once, he missed a bruise on the bottom of his neck and a little girl ended up crying, thinking her favorite sensei got into a fight with “shark-san”. Well, it _did_ involve Rin...anyway, Makoto made sure they was never a repeat of that, no matter how great the sex was the night (or morning) before.

Things almost became relatively normal again. They went back to their schedules with ease, as if nothing had threatened to break it in the first place. Sousuke and Haru took turns cooking. Haru and Makoto had trouble cleaning their room as Rin took up the slack. The boys littered Sousuke's youtube account with video suggestions only they would be interested in. Haru talked about going to the aquarium soon before Rin had to intensify his training for the Olympic meet in the spring. Sousuke told them funny stories about his co workers and patients and Haru nodded, listening but still looking over the the club's monthly budget. After that was done he'd ask for suggestions for the theme of the month. Rin would suggest shark month, without fail, and Makoto would laugh as both Sousuke and Haru promptly pinched each of his ears. Makoto laughed, lay on the floor and he was left with his thoughts.

Almost.

 

* * *

 

The club had to be closed for the afternoon. It all started when Makoto noticed Yuki scratching her head harshly under her swim cap. When he asked if he could see if it was a rash, and she accepted, he was mortified to find little creatures hanging onto her hair roots for dear life.

Yuki's parents worked long hours to make sure there was even food on the table. Nearly all of the their members came from these types of homes but when the four of them finally settled on where to build the swim club they decided to settle in an inner urban area, where people didn't have a breezy ocean like they had grown up with. Living in the slums all throughout undergrad really made Makoto want to give back to the community and the others felt exactly the same way, eager to help out. That didn't stop kids from needing to have proper showers before entering the pool because the water was cut off at home. Or older folks missing lessons because they needed to watch their grand kids as day care was too expensive to even consider. Or instances like this. When Haru asked around, three other members, two in their teens, and one in their late forties complained about their hair itching since yesterday.

Yuki was embarrassed but Haru promised (pinky promised) he wouldn't tell anyone. And if someone did find out he would protect her from any teasing. It really warmed up Makoto's heart whenever Haru was sweet to children or to any of their members. Even after he quit competitive swimming he quickly found a new dream, with his partners by his side, and that they made it a reality. Haruka treated each member with care and made sure they were satisfied. This applied to Yuki, so she had no doubts Haru wouldn't keep his word. When Yuki's mother came finally came to pick her up, they informed her what was going on and Sousuke, who had stopped by to pick them up after they closed up, gave the tired mother a recommended number. Her eyes welled with tears and she apologized to them with a low bow.

But then she turned to Yuki and hugged her close, despite the little girl having infectious guest in her hair.

“I'm sorry, I should have taken more notice,” she said, stroking her child's face. “We'll get rid of them so don't worry”. Yuki's lip trembled.

“I thought...I thought you'd be mad at me!”

“What?” her mother exclaimed. “Mad at you about something like this? Never”. They thanked them again and turned to walk to their car.

As Haru typed in the reminder for the system computer so they could make a call to pest control in the morning, Makoto didn't miss the faraway look in Sousuke's eyes as he continued to watch the direction Yuki and her mother left in.

Haru had stayed with the pest crew, making sure everything ran smoothly while Sousuke was still at work in the clinic and Rin at practice. Makoto took it upon himself to fetch some left over mackerel for Haru's lunch. He could use some food himself and he smiled, thinking about the ramen noodles Rin left in the fridge. He liked them cold for some reason but Makoto had grown to acquire a taste for them as well. Maybe he'd have a little.

As Makoto walked up the apartment steps, he saw a woman sitting at the top. Thinking she was a family member of a neighbor who had locked themselves out, he asked if she was okay.

When the woman looked up and revealed herself to be Fujimoto-san, he dropped his keys.

She looked different. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair, which had been so bouncy before, was limp, back to it's natural straightness. She didn't move as Makoto uttered out a fumbled “sorry” and hurriedly picked up his keys. But she did smile and Makoto now knew where that bitter face Sousuke sometimes made came from.

“Sorry for intruding...I'm probably the last person you want to see right now...”

“Oh, n-n-no,” Makoto stammered but she shook her head to stop him, slowly getting up. “You don't have to lie. I could tell as soon as I meet you and Nanase that Sousuke was pretty close to you all. He has a hard time with that but when he finds someone he doesn't let them go. He probably tells you guys everything”.

Makoto made no plans to move as she looked up to the ceiling, eyes wet.

“He probably tells you all what a bad mother I am”.

Makoto made no plans to assure her she wasn't.

She sighed, arms crossed, and started walking to the apartment. Makoto followed, briefly wondering what Rin would say if he let her back in their home once more. He opened the door for her and she gave him a meek thank you. As she lead herself to the same couch she had before, he asked her if she wanted tea and waved her hand.

“No need to waste your niceties,” she said, hunched over, looking very haggard. It reminded him of Sousuke when he found him in the park. It was strange how much they finally looked alike now that she was somber and significantly less flashy. “I'll make this visit short, I promise. I just...wanted to ask you something. You seem honest and kind, even if you probably don't think highly of me but...does Sousuke...does Sousuke love me?”

The question hit Makoto in the gut, and had him reeling. He could barely answer yes, and had to struggle to reprimand her for even assuming otherwise. She looked at him, eyes big and still dewy.

“Ah, that's...that's good. I wasn't sure...”

“He loves you very much,” Makoto caught himself saying, before he could even stop. “He told me how happy he was with you when he was younger, how he tries to understand where you come from even if he doesn't agree with your choices. You just...your choices hurt him. A lot”.

“...I see,”

“Fujumoto-san,” Makoto continued, his stomach churning, but he had to know. For his sake, for Sousuke's, or it would drive him mad. “When he told me about his childhood, more about you, I can't lie. I was _furious_ with you”.

“Tachibana....”

“I try not to speak so harshly against people. You're right. I'm kind by nature, sometimes too kind. But Sousuke is very important to me so I can't treat this lightly. I just feel...some of the things you do are not in his best interest. And...if you can't see yourself trying to improve, for both his and your own sake, I'm afraid, unless he says otherwise...I'm going to ask you not to visit this apartment again”.

He could barely believe he what was saying this. But he heard the cries, those bone rattling cries of Sousuke and he knew he had to put his foot down. Rin's reaction wasn't the greatest but he had a point when he said he'd rather Sousuke not see his mother if it only caused him grief. If she wasn't going to be a parent and protect her child, well then Makoto would just have to do it himself. Fujimoto-san didn't look offended, even mad. She just stared at him, tears silently falling.

“There was a friend of mine, long ago. When she heard I let Koji discipline Sousuke, she got really mad at me. Told me...I changed and that I would never let someone hit my son that much, not even his own father if he was still alive. I got...so mad, so mad I was literally seeing red. I didn't even hear what she was really saying...all I heard was her bringing up Yusuke's name and insinuating...I was no longer the girl he fell in love with”.

Makoto took a step back as the woman, now shaking all over, her teeth clattering, leaped up toward him.

“What could I do? No one else loved me! As soon as I told them I was a widow who had a son, no bothered with me, like I was trash. Ah ahah, I wasn't even legally a widow! I nearly forgot! My mother would call, just to remind me that my decisions lead to where I was and that it was my own fault. She didn't even come see Sousuke, she said he'd become a delinquent. I was.... _I was so scared”_.

Makoto could feel the ice in his heart thaw and didn't pull away when she clutched her white hands in his shirt. “Koji loved me, said he'd love Sousuke, make sure we had everything we wanted. I just had to be well behaved and let him be the man of the house, like his father taught him. How could I say no? I knew Sousuke might be mad but, I had to. No one else would love us. My past would haunt him, I had to! I-!”

“But you loved each other”.

Her shrill shouting blew out like a dying fire. She looked at the floor and eventually sank to it.

“Fujimoto-san-!”

“Yusuke promised,” the woman whispered, eyes blank. “Yusuke you promised. We were supposed to be happy, you were going to love us forever and ever, so why? Why?”

She kept repeating the question over and over again, the only lifeline she had from completely going ballistic. She curled further into herself, not moving a muscle save for her running mouth once she became a ball . Makoto stared down at her in shock, and then remembered in one of the classes he and Sousuke took together, about “mental breakdowns”.

“Hold on,” he said, voice tight as he got up and rushed to the phone.

 

* * *

 

When Sousuke came, Makoto already had his head in his hands, regretting _everything_. He looked up at Sousuke whose face was creepily unreadable.

“It's my fault, I pushed her to it, I should have never-”

“No it's not,” Sousuke said, clipped. “This isn't new. Rather...it hasn't happened in a while”.

“When was the last time?” Rin asked, who left practice early to rush to Makoto's side. Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek.

“About eight years ago. Between her and Koji. It was about my father...I'm going to see her now”.

With that Sousuke left them to sit in the waiting area, but not before giving Makoto's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

When Haru came in, a few minutes later, he already looked exhausted. He sat on the other side of Makoto, placing his head on his shoulder.

“I push people too much,” Makoto said, still feeling guilty. Haru shook his head on his perch.

“No, you were just trying to protect him,” he said without needing to even know what exactly took place. “We would have all done the same thing. I wouldn't have even stopped Rin if he cursed her in her face. She's...she's very scary”.

“Scary?” Rin repeated with a crooked smile, in spite of himself and the situation.

“Yes. She's scary because she brings out such strong, painful feelings out of Sousuke but also because...technically...she was kind of like us once”.

Rin's face dropped after that, eyes widening and then he avoided looking at either of them for a good while.

An hour later, Sousuke came back to the his little trio, who all jolted to attention. Sousuke looked down at them fondly, mouth curving into a gentle smile.

“She's going to be fine. I dare say the whole experience did her some good. She's been bottling up her emotions for years”

“So,” Rin started carefully, fingers drumming in knees. “Are you guys...cool?”

Sousuke sighed, running a hand through his dark, spiky hair.

“Kind of. Koji thought she was cheating on him so he had coworkers spying on her at the house. Turns out the asshat was the real cheater all along. She walked in on him with a girl who was barely out of high school”.

“Shit,” Rin muttered as Sousuke finally took a seat next to him. Haru, head still on Makoto's shoulders, craned his neck.

“He kept telling her to forgive him and of course she agreed. But my mother's not really a forgiving person. He could see right through her and now he's demanding they divorce. Since things were rough with him, she decided to “patch” things up with me. Hence the whole trying to drag me to my own apartment bullshit. Of course, that wasn't really her money to spend so Koji got more mad...there was a physical altercation...”

Makoto sat up even straighter upon hearing this and Haru's head rolled away.

“Don't beat yourself up, you didn't know,” Sousuke warned before he can even start. “He hit here where no one would see, the fucking coward. I convinced her to go to court, bring up the infidelity and hitting. She was really upset but I told her he's going to leave her either way. She asked...if it would make me happy...”

Sousuke looked into Makoto's soul with his dark teal eyes.

“She hasn't asked me that since I was little”.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke ended up spending a good deal of his time with his mother. He reached out to Kisumi, who had since moved into the world of law and crime as a attorney (it made sense, he was _so_ very convincing). She moved into a decent little apartment about thirty minutes away. She never came over. No Sousuke knew it would be a long , long time before she ever even considered it. But she sent Sousuke home with sweets for Makoto, spicy fish snacks for Haru, and soda pop for Rin. She used her own money of course, as she found a job working at the local food mart. The shop owner, an older woman with hearing problems, took quite a liking to her, claiming she reminded her of her now deceased daughter.

Her relationship with Sousuke could probably never quite go back to how it used to be. There was a lot of pain and even back then, things were a little tense. Yamazaki-san still complained about her location, refused to sell her jewelry and clothes despite it being too much for the small apartment, and found herself flirting with young professional men whenever she would ring them up.

And before she did anything she'd ask Sousuke, “Is that okay? Is that good?”. At first everyone took it as her taking Sousuke's feelings into account, and he was sure that was part of it. But he can't ignore the lost look she gave him whenever she asked, like if he said no, she would break down and give up on life. She was using him as a crutch, as she had Koji, and all the other men before, and it _hurt_ to know his mother would probably never be strong enough to independently make it on her own. Sometimes he felt angry at his father for leaving such a needy, fragile woman to raise a baby by herself. But at least her boss seemed to have her best interest at heart and Sousuke wasn't going to abandoned her. Not when they had come so far.

It made Makoto proud that Sousuke had the strength to forgive her but he was weary of him getting hurt again. Well they wouldn't let that happen. Rin had since made it clear to mama Yamazaki that if she messed up again she better apologize right away or they'd take Sousuke away from her. Well, he didn't say it like that but it was heavily implied, and she nodded her head, frantically reaffirming that she'd be less selfish and more thoughtful to her son from now on.

One night as Makoto was drifting to sleep, he heard Haru slip into his bed, eyes bright in the moon's light.

“What's the matter?”

“Nothing”.

Makoto softly laughed. “Liar”.

Haru nestled close to him, putting his head on his chest. “I'm glad his mom's treating him better. I wish she didn't take so much of his time but it's good. I'm glad. I was afraid it wouldn't happen”.

Makoto's eyes, that had been slowly dipping close, opened.

“Haru...it's okay”.

“I know it is,” Haru said with a nod but Makoto knew.

“We...we can talk to your parents-”

“No,” Haru pleaded, hand coming up to touch his chest. “It's okay really. Yamazaki-san is Yamazaki-san. And my parents are my own. It's different. I don't even have memories to miss of my mom playing with me. My parents...were never there to begin with”.

Makoto, heart heavy, held him close.

“I'm sorry,” Haru said, voice barely above a whisper. “I don't want to sound jealous but...sometimes I think even if the attention was bad, in the end, any attention would have...changed a lot of things. It would have made them rejecting me when I came out less of a blow. I never had a chance with them to begin with, I don't know why I did it”. Makoto kissed his brow, trying to his best to calm him.

“You wanted them to get to know you, remember?”

“Yeah...but I feel my connection with Sousuke is weaker...now that he and his mother are trying to get along”.

“Haru, your relationship with Sousuke is more than just bad parents”.

“I know,” Haru sighed, closing his eyes, eyebrows knitting together. “It just hurts. Even when he was crying, it hurt because our experiences were different after all. Felt a little lonely”.

“You're never alone”. Makoto kissed him, trying to prove that with every kiss that he or Sousuke, or Rin would never leave him, leave _this_. Haru shook under his body, beautiful but vulnerable.

“Makoto”.

“Yeah,” he answered, already knowing what Haru wanted. Sousuke found them with Makoto buried deep within Haru, the smaller man twisting, turning and moaning from the intensity of it all.

“I was going to talk to Haru,” Sousuke said, nodding his head in approval when Makoto threw one of Haru's legs over his shoulder, took another deep thrust and stayed still. Haru whined, eyes hazily looking to Sousuke before Makoto pulled out and thrust once more.

“Hmm, you guys will just talk later,” Makoto said but he could barely hear his own voice over the static in his ears. His head was heavy as his mind yelled at him to stop engaging Sousuke and fuck the life out of Haru. Or suggest Sousuke join in. Or even call Rin from Spain and get him on a jet to join in as well. Yeah, that made perfect sense in his head right then and there. But Haru sinfully whimpered, pushed his hips up for more friction and the thought was instantly dismissed.

“Ugh, _Haru,_ ” he hissed and he began their rhythmic dance once more.

“You're so fucking hot when you top,” Sousuke's voice said in his ear. When had he moved closer, Makoto didn't know, or cared to. He took the chance to grab Sousuke's lips with his mouth and kiss him, hard, while he pounded into Haru with equal force.

When everything was done, they lay in a pile. Sousuke stroked Haru's sweaty hair and played footsie under the covers with Makoto. It made Makoto giddy that despite any problems that arose they always came to to moments like these. Sousuke noticed his goofy grin and smirked.

“What're you smiling about huh?”

“He's happy,” Haru answered for him. For some reason, Haru had occasionally taken to speaking for Makoto as Makoto had done for him all throughout their youth. Maybe he was making it up to him. “I'm...I'm happy too”.

Sousuke nuzzled his neck. “Yeah?”

“Mmm-hmm,”

“That' good...I thought you might be a little upset with me”.

“Not at you,” Haru said, looking a little offended. “Just a little left out I guess”. Sousuke grinned, using a hand to lightly knock Makoto's chest.

“Does it look like we leave anyone out in this relationship?”

“Shut up”.

“I'm kidding, I get it,” Sousuke mumbled before swooping in to steal Haru a kiss. Makoto smiled, placing his head on Haru's shoulder and holding hands with Sousuke. There would be a number of problems they'd face, whether it would be parents, jobs, their emotions, or even society. But they would pull through it and return to precious moments like these. Together.

His phone then rang and when it rang two more times, Makoto picked it up to see a naked Rin on his screen, dick bulging.

“ _Who's ready to have some fun?_ ” he said in English with a sleazy grin and Haru and Sousuke groaned.

Makoto could only cover his face with a pillow as Rin screamed “Wait, hold up, how dare you not wait for me?” and Haru and Sousuke mockingly started saying sweet nothings to each other to rile him up even further. Because Makoto was pretty sure his laughter was just going to make things ten times funnier than it already was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who stuck through the end. And also to those who read, bookmarked, reviewed and left kudos. Hopefully I can install the next part of this series soon but I do have other stuff in the works involving other fandoms so feel free to check those out too if you're interested!
> 
> Once again, many thanks. Feel free to leave some reviews because critiques help out amateur writers such as myself. I'll be sure to respond if any are left this time haha.


End file.
